During fabrication of a semiconductor package that includes a semiconductor chip attached to a substrate, the semiconductor chip is encapsulated. The substrate may include an aperture and individual substrates may exhibit differently sized apertures due to fabrication tolerances or other factors. This may result in design or size variations of the fabricated semiconductor package which may result in electrical, mechanical and thermal deficiencies of the semiconductor package.